1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to compact packaging methods for a plurality of related items, specifically those with storage means in the core; for example, a sanitary kit such as a disposable diaper changing kit including diapering items such as a diaper, a diaper wipe, and a impermeable disposal bag.
2. Prior Art
Many sanitary tasks such as changing a diaper require a number of items. In order to increase convenience, the concept of such products as a disposable diaper changing kit has evolved in which disposable versions of these required items are carried in a single, throwaway package. At a minimum, the example of a diapering kit requires a disposable diaper and one or more diaper wipes. In addition, most such kits include an impermeable bag for sanitary disposal. Additional items can include a barrier material for use as a changing surface and packages of baby powder, diaper rash cream, etc.
Previous patents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378 to Finkel, et. al. on Oct. 27, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,161 to Jonese on Aug. 22, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,080 B1 to Habib, et. al. on Apr. 20, 2004) have attempted to address the need for making such kits smaller in size, resistant to water, disposable, and even capable of being dispensed from a vending machine. However, a more compact and simpler arrangement with fewer packaging elements that addressed these needs would be even more convenient. The invention disclosed herein possesses all of these properties.
Another approach to making the carrying of diaper changing supplies more convenient is to modify the diaper to carry additional items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,221 to Ehrlich on Sep. 9, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,052 to Feldman on Jun. 5, 1990; and 5,582,605 to Lepie on Dec. 10, 1996 take this approach. These inventions do not address the need for a more compact form of the kit or the need for water resistance. In addition, they require the addition of many packaging elements, all of which must be worn along with the diaper and therefore be hardy enough to stay together in a wide variety of situations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,307 to Colon, et. al, on Dec. 21, 1999 combines this strategy with an exterior water impermeable cover member and a more compact, folded arrangement. This invention also suffers from the need for several complicated packaging elements to be worn by the diaper wearer as well as not being as compact as the invention disclosed herein.
The general need for compact packaging has led to a number of inventions in which the core of a rolled object has been used for storing related materials. Such patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,728 to Berkman on Sep. 20, 1938, usually use caps placed on the ends of a hard, hollow core to keep the related materials inside the rolled object. Such concepts require additional packaging material that must be produced and disposed. A packaging concept, U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,195, patented to Hill on Aug. 24, 1967, uses multiple impermeable, flexible membranes to store film materials in hermetically sealed packages, internal to one another. The invention disclosed herein will use only a single impermeable, flexible membrane, which is also a functional element within the kit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,230 to Fisher on Oct. 29, 1996, for an individually packaged sanitary napkin with a cleaning wipe, allows for fairly compact packaging of a sanitary napkin within a material that can be used for disposal. This patent requires the creation of a pouch as part of the wrapper and within which the cleaning wipe or sanitary napkin may be disposed. It does not possess the concept of using an unmodified disposal bag as the primary means of packaging. In addition, the sanitary wrap is in a C-fold, as opposed to the more compact rolled arrangement. The patent is also specific to packaging a sanitary napkin with an adhesive backing, and does not address the broader field of sanitary item packaging such as a diapering kit and the potential need for packaging additional kit items other than a cleansing wipe. All of these packaging concepts also suffer from difficulty associated with removing the items from the packaging material, a difficulty that is eased by this invention.